Can't Hold Back (Ectofeature)
by KaidaDragonQueen
Summary: Billy can't hold back his feelings for Spencer any longer, especially when he's only wrapped in a towel. Ectofeature Lemon oneshot I do not own any characters in this story Also thank you Jackie Lizard for helping me with the cover art Please check her out on deviantart


Billy sat quietly on the chair playing around with his keytar waiting for Spencer to come out of the shower. He's been in there for about half an hour and Billy was growing more impatient by the second. Pressing a few keys on his keytar his mind began to wonder.

Spencer, the one person he loved more than himself and that's saying a lot. Months before, Billy noticed that he liked Spencer more than just a bro. He always noticed little things about Spencer that made him so special. For example the enthusiasm he has for his movies, the way he can always fix Billy's mistakes, how clever and smart he is, how calm he looks in his sleep, his soft skin, his fluffy brown hair, and his eyes that seem to pull you in and want to kiss him hard on the mouth. Wonder what his lips taste like, they're probably soft too, they sure look soft and plump. What Billy wouldn't give to just push his Spencer down on the bed and hop on top of him an-

Billy shook his head violently pushing all thoughts of Spencer out, or at least trying to. He shouldn't think of Spencer that way, but he was the apple of his eye and each passing day it gets harder and harder to hold himself back. Just a glimpse of his pale skin under those accursed clothes was enough to set a wild fire in the pit of Billy's stomach. However, he must resist or else his friendship is toast.

Billy glanced over at the bathroom door. He could still hear the running water of the shower behind the door. Billy's eyes went half lidded thinking about a naked Spencer covered head to toe in warm water running down his body. Do you think he wears the necklace in the shower? Billy smirked. Hope he doesn't so that i could join him in there and touch him all over-

Billy snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the shower turn off. He glanced at the door then himself, finding that he wasn't in the chair anymore and was part way towards the bathroom door. Was he seriously planning on going in? Billy panicked when he heard the door click open. Quickly he zoomed back and sat in the chair like he was there the whole time.

"Bro about time. You were in there for like ever" Billy said his back facing Spencer. He didn't want to look at him because his face was probably red from his previous thoughts.

"Dude you try washing off mud that's stuck to you like glue" Spencer argued "Stupid Kleet" Billy rolled his eyes and glanced back at Spencer when he heard him approach.

"I tried to warn you bromig-" Billy froze at the sight. Spencer stood next to the chair Billy was sitting on dripping wet and wrapped in only a towel that was loosely around his waist. Billy couldn't look away no matter how hard he tried.

"So whatcha watchin'?" Spencer asked sitting in the chair next to Billy.

"Um" Billy didn't even know the TV was on. He must have landed on the remote when he sat down, but he was more focused on the naked boy sitting only a few feet away. Spencer glanced over at Billy and noticed him staring.

"What is it?" Spencer asked confused.

"Shouldn't you put some clothes on before you catch a cold?" Billy questioned

"Dude i'm not going to catch a cold" Spencer chuckled putting his focus back on the TV. Billy signed

"Bro i'm going to loose it if you don't"

"Billy what are you-" Spencer froze when he turned his head to be face to face with Billy only a few inches apart.

"I can't hold back anymore" Billy slowly leaned closer to Spencer's face.

"B-Billy wai-" Spencer tried to make distance between them, but Billy took hold of his chin and pulled him closer sealing their lips together. Spencer's eyes grew wide, he couldn't believe what was happening. He felt Billy's cold ghostly tongue slide across his lips. Spencer turned his head and broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Billy *gasp* Stop Ah!" Spencer couldn't stop his moaning as Billy kissed and sucked his neck. Spencer tried to struggle and get away, but Billy warped his arms around him and held him in place. Billy was in heaven kissing and sucking Spencer's soft skin, he smelled so good. Billy lightly inhaled Spencer's sweet sent and smiled. Billy snaked one of his hands up Spencer's chest and brushed against his little nubs. Billy smirked at the gasp that escaped Spencer's mouth, it was music to his ears. Billy leaned his head down and sucked Spencer's left nipple, pinching the leaned farther into the chair moaning louder. Billy looked up at Spencer, his face was flushed, eyes were half lidded and his mouth was partly open moaning every now and then.

"B-Billy..." Spencer moaned. Billy's eyes shot open as his reason finally snapped. He suddenly pick Spencer up bridal style and floated towards the bed.

"Billy put me down!" Spencer yelled as he was struggling in Billy's arms. Billy practically threw Spencer on the bed and then immediately pounce on top of him.

"Billy wait!" Spencer yelled but was silenced with a kiss. Spencer tried to push him off but his hands went right through him, Spencer cursed. Billy broke the kiss and leaned back to face Spencer.

"It's your fault for seducing me bromigo" Billy smirked and gave Spencer a seductive look.

"Seduced you!?" Spencer screeched "What are you talking about?" Billy slid his hand down towards his crotch. "This" Billy said as he pulled the towel down but was stopped when Spencer's hands grabbed the towel. Spencer was surprised but thankful that the towel was still warped around him even though he struggled quite a bit. Billy smiled when Spencer's face turned red as a cherry. He tugged at the towel again only to have Spencer grip it even tighter.

"Come on broseph, were're both guys here" Billy whispered seductively in Spencer's ear sending chills down his spine.

"NO!" Spencer yelled becoming even more red in the face. Billy licked across Spencer's neck earning a small gasp.

 **I have been reported for this lemon and to follow the rules i had to take out all of the naughty stuff so if you want to read it in full go to my Wattpad** user/Kaida_Dragon_Queen

Spencer flinched when he felt Billy suck his neck. "Billy what are you-" "I love you" Spencer's eyes widened. "I love you Spencer. I love you. I love you so much. I love you so so much" Billy repeated over and over kissing his neck and rubbing his cheek against Spencer's. "I love you" Billy whispered one last time.

"Okay, okay i get it. I-I like you too." Spencer said trying to wiggle out of Billy's iron grip. Billy suddenly rose and slammed both hands on the bed next to Spencer's head, making him jump. "Really?" Billy asked with big blue eyes.

"Really" Spencer replied

"Really, really?"

"Really, really"

"Really, really, really?"

"Okay yes Billy i love you too!" Spencer yelled a little irritated. Billy smiled wholeheartedly at Spencer and leaned down to kiss him passionately, Spencer closed his eyes and kissed back. Billy broke the kiss and got up to grabbed the towel and clean themselves off. Spencer put his pajamas on as Billy threw the towel in the laundry hamper. "Whoa!" Spencer yelped when Billy pulled him into bed next to him and covered them with a blanket. Billy signed happily, cuddling Spencer close to his chest breathing in the scent of his hair. Spencer blushed lightly snuggling closer to Billy and grabbing his shirt that seemed to magically appear on Billy's body.

"Good-night Spence, love you"

"Good-night Billy, love you too" Billy smiled and pulled Spencer closer tangling their legs together and falling asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Spencer woke up to the chirping of birds and the sun shining through his window. He turned his head behind him to find Billy spooning him. Spencer blushed remembering last nights events. Slowly and quietly he wiggled his way out of Billy's arms without waking him up. When Spencer stood up from the bed he almost fell face first to the floor, but he caught himself before he did. Slowly Spencer walked towards the bathroom his legs shivered at the weight, he felt like a newborn gazelle. Spencer glanced back at Billy still sleeping and turned back towards the bathroom, slowly getting used to the small pain in his backside. When he made it to the bathroom he opened the door and turned the lights on, squinting his eyes to get used to the bright light he looked himself in the mirror. Spencer's eyes widened, he was messed up. There were hickeys all along his chin down his neck. He lifted his shirt to find dozens more all over his chest and stomach. Spencer practically jumped out of his skin when two ghostly arms wrapped around him.

"Dude don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Spencer signed. Billy smiled.

"Marveling at my work" Spencer blushed

"More like figuring out how I'm going to hide all these" Spencer groaned pulling his shirt back down.

"Why hide them?" Billy questioned. "This way people will know that you belong to me" Spencer shivered when Billy whispered the last part in his ear.

"And what am I going to tell my family" Spencer raised a brow at Billy.

"Tell them it's just a bug bite" Spencer signed, knowing his family they'd probably believe it. Spencer snapped out of his thoughts when Billy licked the back of his neck.

"Billy stop it. What on earth are you doing?" Spencer turned his head slightly meeting Billy face to face.

"What do you think? I'm going for round 2 of course" Billy smirked hugging Spencer from behind lifting him off the ground and floating towards the door.

"NO! I refuse! Put me down right now!" Spencer yelled fighting against Billy's grip to free himself, though he was unsuccessful. Billy pinned Spencer to the bed and lightly pecked his lips.

"Good thing your family isn't here" Billy cheered. "This way we won't be _interrupted_ " Spencer blush at how Billy phrased that. Billy leaned down towards Spencer but he turn his head away. Billy shrugged and bit and sucked Spencer ear lob making him moan.

"No Billy not in the morning! Please stop it Billy! ah Billy!"

 **Thanks for reading my first fanfiction, I had a blast writing it and i hope you enjoyed it as well.**

 **Also thank you Jackie for helping me with the cover it was a big help**


End file.
